The specific aims of the NAACCR Annual Conference are to support a high-quality scientific meeting that provides an educational opportunity for the entire cancer surveillance community regarding scientific advances and emerging methodologies; increases interaction and networking throughout the U.S. and Canada on a broad variety of critical topics; provides an opportunity for cancer surveillance scientists to present and share research results, operations tools, and methodologies; recognizes the achievements in cancer surveillance through certification and annual awards; stimulates national and international communication and cooperation across health disciplines to encourage development and integration of cancer surveillance systems; and maintains consensus development of standards used in all central cancer registries. NAACCR achieves these aims by careful program planning employing a Program Committee consisting of international experts, and monitoring annual program evaluations. Annually, the conference content includes the most important new topics in cancer surveillance and provides a forum for discussion of new findings and methods. Cutting edge science, integrated into a successful meeting format, coupled with strong meeting management have formed the foundation of our high quality annual scientific meeting since 1987.